ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning is KitsuneSoldier's first Ultra Series. Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions forgot. Plot After foiling an evil alien's plot and gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to Earth. There, he will make new friends, fight tough battles, and learn what it's like to be human. Arcs * Beginning Arc: Episodes 1 through 4. These episodes introduce the cast and have no real overarching plot. * Alien Arc: Episodes 5 through 10. Alien invaders take the central stage, culminating in a secret about two characters being revealed, and Deox having to rethink his strategies. * High Voltage Arc: Episode 11 through 15. A two-parter features Lightning's toughest foes yet and a new form that can match them, followed by another "breather" episode that reintroduces a minor character from early on. Deox is not the antagonist of these episodes. * Last Stand Arc: Episode 16 through 20. Deox's final gambit against Lightning, this is the last and darkest part of the series, culminating in the final battle. Episodes #'Lightning Strikes' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Stellade #'The Golden Touch' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Goldon, Demaaga, Goldon Midas #'I Can't Control Myself' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Muzan Xash, Alien Dais Nanzo, Gyabish Lilac #'Taji's Nightmare' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Inculas Horror #'The Sharpshooter' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Majappa, Alien Sarasa Deaida, TBA #'The Lost Ball' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Tilt Vahta, Astromons, Backacoon, Corpse Astromons #'A Change of Perspective' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Tilt Vahta #'Double Payback' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Plasma Stellade #'The Big Reveal' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Who I Really Am' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'The Next Level' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Drache, Drachium Death Zetton #'Enter the Dragoon' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Drache, King Joe Dragoon #'Deox Must Pay!' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Keel Escalante, Cy-Bostang #'Hunters and Huntress' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Alien Muzan Xash, Elite Muzans #'TBA' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Last Breath' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Femigon #'Fired?' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' C.O.V., Pazuzu, X-Savarga #'Fighting My Friend' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Neosaurus, EX Demaaga #'True Colors' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Firestorm-Draco, Total Damnation #'The Storm of the Century' (Series Finale) #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' Total Damnation Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks #'Public Knowledge' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Blitz Assaulter' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Imprisonment Break' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Rebirth and Death' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Pain Without End' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'CAKE Turns On Lightning?' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'The Young Mastermind' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA #'Everything at Stake' #*'Plot:' TBA #*'Appears:' TBA Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning Side Story: CAKE's Past * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Into Ultra Space * Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery in the city of Soukumo. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Others * Yoh Tategami: An intrepid reporter who appears in the first episode, he ends up being the basis for Lightning's human disguise (who he never sees in his meetings with CAKE.) He continues to make appearances as a side character throughout the series, akin to the reporters from Ultraman Gaia. * TBA: Yoh's cameraman and crew. * TBA Ultras and Heroes Main Series * Ultraman Lightning (Every episode) ** Normal (Every episode) ** High Voltage (Episode 10-19 maybe) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 11, 15, 20) ** Normal ** Burning Brave (Episode 20) * Ultraman Junior (at the end of every episode) * Ultraman Magnus (TBA) * Ultrawoman Tetra (TBA) * Ultraman Great 1 (mentioned) * Ultraman Taro 2 (mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna 3 (mentioned) * Ultraman Orb 10 (mentioned) * Ultraman Max 12 (mentioned) Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning ** Adam ** Normal * Ultraman * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman 80 * Zora * Several Ultra Scouts * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Junior Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2) * Ultraman Magnus (Episode 2) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Episode 2) * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 2) * Ultraman Onyx (Episode 6-8) Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Lightning * Snowy Into Ultra Space * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal * Ultraman Onyx ** Normal *** Original *** Deep ** TBA * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Beast ** Base ** Horned Defender ** Three-Faced Fiend ** Molten Iron Master ** Toxic Shooter * Mirrablaze * Ultraman Blank ** Normal ** Ultra Energy Forms *** TBA ** Rune * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** TBA *** Prisman ** Plasma ** Unity Mode ** Storm * Ultraman Sect ** Normal ** Knight ** Excalibur * Ultraman Flame ** Normal ** Volcano ** Brimstone * Ultraman Nerf ** Normal ** Neo * Ultraman Average ** Normal ** Above * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synergy * Prisman ** Multi Mode ** Yellow Mode ** Blue Mode ** TBA ** Pris-Ma Armor * Ultraman Falcon ** Basic ** Specium Eider ** Emerium Eider ** Cinerama Eider ** Metallium Eider * Ultraman Deino ** Keraunos ** Pyr ** Chortos ** Chóma ** Neró ** Aéras * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Legacy Cluster ** Thunder Striker * Hunter Knight Ragul * Ultraman Notus ** V3 ** Extreme * Ultraman Terra Firma ** Ultraman Gaia *** V2 *** Supreme ** Ultraman Agul Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** TBA ** Beyond * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Acro Type ** TBA ** Corona Mode * Snowy ** Normal ** Attacker Armor * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage * Ultrawoman Tetra Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor *** Mk1 *** Mk2 * Ultraman Geed ** Original ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Le-Over Fist * Ultraseven * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman King * Ultraman Onyx * Ultrawoman Shiva Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Geed * Ultraman Tsune ** Normal ** Wielder of Insanity * Some other Parodies Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Junior * "Snowy"/??? * Ultraman Onyx ** Deep ** God of Trickery * Ultraman Lava (Maybe) (Also yes I got Zhu's permission) * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Strong Corona *** Luna Miracle ** Mirror Knight ** Glenfire ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman * Ultrawoman Shiva Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Good * Friendly Demon: Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Berserk Demon: EX Demaaga (Episode 15) * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 3-17) ** Normal ** Intermediate (Episode 3) ** Perfect (Episode 3) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 2) ** Normal ** Hyper Golden Monster: Goldon Midas * Alien Muzan ** Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) ** Apex Hunter Alien: Rogue Muzan x2 (Episode 12) * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta (Episode 4-6) * Parasitic Monster: Backacoon (Episode 5) * Space Combat Beast: C.O.V. (Episode 14) * Space Thunder Beast: Pazuzu (Episode 14) * Three-Headed Monster: Lightning-Draco (Episode 16) Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Episode 1-18) * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Plasma (Episode 7) * Special Refugee: Alien Dais Nanzo (Episode 3) * Dark Magical Beast: Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Giant Space Monster: Astromons (Episode 5) ** Blood-Sucking Plant: Tigris Flower ** Normal ** Reanimated Space Monster: Corpse Astromons * Sadistic Space Beast: Black Kelbeam (Episode 8-9) * Different Dimension Beast: Specter (Episode 8-9) * Draconic Alien: Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Zetton 10-11 (mentioned) * Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan 10-11 (mentioned) * Improved Space Dinosaur: Drachium Death Zetton (Episode 10) * Robot Dragon: King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Will'o'wisp Monster: Femigon (Episode 13) * Near Perfect Three-Headed Monster: Dustbowl-Draco (Episode 13-16) * Space Ninja Beast: X-Savarga (Episode 14) * Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus (Episode 15) * Saber Tyrant: Alien Magma (Episode 16-17) * Space Warmonger: Alien Keel (Episode 16-17) * Darkness Alien: Alien Shaplay (Episode 16-17) * Space Phantom: Alien Zelan (Episode 16-17) * Absolute Vengeance Weapon: Total Damnation (Episode 16-17) Ultra Fight Adam Good * Familial Monster: Zandrias Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox * Robotic Spaceships: Helix Hunters ** Final Scientific Combination: Helixtreme * Alien Magma * Gillas Brothers * Alien Shaplay * Giradorus * Alien Zelan * Plooma * Alien Keel * Bostang Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Good * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 1-8) * Replica Friendly Demon: Clone Demaaga (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Nala (Episode 6) Neutral * Carnivorous Underground Monster: Daigerun (Episode 1) * Burning Crystal Beast: Soboure (Episode 1-2) * Obnoxious Monster: Screamermons (Episode 5) * Dimensional Flickering Monster: Flickermons (Episode 5) * Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 6) Evil * Spacial Migration Alien: Alien Tarla Dimmene (Episode 3) * God of War: Titan Gilfas (Episode 3) * Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Alan (Episode 6) Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Space Ninja: Alien Baltan ** Alien Baltan Novan ** Powered Baltan (mentioned) * Comet Monster: Dorako ** Empowered Comet Monster: Nucleus Dorako ** Powered Dorako (mentioned) * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (mentioned) * Ice Age Monster: Sloggosaurus * Mysterious Snow Creature: Frozen Wraith * Empowered Despotic Monster: Tyrant (Dual Element) * Diamond Beast: Refleza * Dimensional Terror: Pria-Desmus ** Normal ** Possessed Snowy Into Ultra Space * Friendly Monster: Shugaron * Loch Ness Monster: Zaurus * King of Monsters: Godzilla ** Normal ** Burning * Void Child: Little Greeza * Ultraman Prince * Ivanian Agent #3: Queen Zaiger * Dimensional Horror: Pria-Desmus ** Normal ** Possessed Onyx * Poison Pin Monster: Dosquari ** Adult ** Baby * TBA Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid ** Normal ** Light Shard + Luna + Corona * Shadow Servant Waroga * Base Origin Aliens ** Alien Temperor Monalis ** Alien Deathre Skelan ** Alien Groza Fryste ** Alien Chibu Craino ** Alien Iyros Trageda ** Moetaranga Xert * Gobnu ** Gobnu Giga *** Normal *** Gobnu Giga Custom ** Burning Gobnu ** Frost Gobnu ** Gobnu Ogma (mentioned) * Gitora ** Light Shard ** Normal Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star * Black Brothers ** Musta ** Preto * Black Armageddon ** All Saucer Beasts Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * The Horde of Madness ** Daoclops ** Legionoid *** Shiny *** Ahiny ** Some Shinymons ** A couple of Ultras from The Horde, who I made specifically to be corrupted Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac * Master of the Moon * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Mentioned, flashback) * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga * Extreme Space Dragon: Death Zetton Dragoon * Black Brothers ** Musta ** Preto * Frost Nova * Destruction Saucer Beast: Emperor Black End * Extreme Clone Beast: Neosaurus NEO * Absolute Vengeance Weapon: Total Damnation * Super COV * Super Pazuzu * Blitz Blots * Darchazeromora * Darklops Beyond * Eternal Vengeful Emotion: Kolyss * TBA Reception * A lot of people like the monster roster. * Cdr, Plasma and Big enjoy the first episode. * I will add more at some point. Trivia * This series was most heavily inspired by Ultraman Max, Mebius and X. * Credit goes to Furnozilla, Emgaltan, BigD2003, MoarCrossovers, Cdr, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Ultraman Plasma and... sigh... GeedWarrior26 for helping me with all this stuff. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:W.I.P. Category:Kit's Continuity